The invention relates to a light module, which is designed especially for tail lights, directional signal lights, or daytime lights, for motor vehicles.
From JP 2005032579 (A) a design for lights is known which is comprised of a straight optical waveguide (lightguide), which is connected to a light module on its (the waveguide's) input face, which light module is comprised firstly of a light source disposed perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the waveguide and provided with one or more LEDs, and secondly of a collimating lens, to ensure full reflection of light from the light source, wherewith this light is directed to the input face of the waveguide. The waveguide is then provided with a reflective surface, disposed in parallel to its longitudinal axis, for emitting light in the region along the straight waveguide.
Disadvantages of this design are particularly limitations on its use, particularly limitation to areas requiring illumination by a narrow strip of light through straight elongated fixtures.